Raven DarkHolme
Raven DarkHolme ... This is me a little piece of who I am. Well im a 6 ft female of 25 yrs, fit and athletic of the Orion race with the trademark green skin, and black hair, its how I got my name I was born with a full set of raven black hair and it stuck. I enjoy life to the full and im an engine of chaos, where ever I go trouble follows, im educated in many aspects of life and a few of death.. I don't gamble with things, if I cant win I don't play .. and if it looks like im going to lose screw it cheat !! that evens the odds.. actually I don't cheat i play fair I just like to make my own luck and have a little edge sometimes.. I'm from my home planet on Rigel VII, out there into the Beta Quadrant, a good planet with some dangers but don't they all. My parents well my father died and mother brought me up she was a slave to some one... I don't know or care who... and when i was of age i was sold to a male he worked me hard and treated me like a bastard. I tried to kill him one day and for that he carved the word Psycho into my stomach as a reminder of my attitude to any one that should want to own me ever again. In the end i was sold on to a new owner who treated me a little fairer. Little did i know I would be hounded after that, until one day I was in a small location when a large group surrounded me?. That is when I met Captain Jo Massenberg. of the J'est N'eb she swung her ship in and jumped into the throng demanding to know what was going on.. The group stated they were taking me and I hissed back , it would be over my dead body. , Capt Jo said there would be no need for that and stepped in opening up her ships weaponry in front of the group.. they soon backed off affording her and me a little time to escape. there I met and joined her crew, and became one of her trusted pilots, We lived on through many skirmishes and fights with various groups and even had to deal with our own group the Orion Swords at one point , due to differences of opinions, we went rogue and turned against the group taking out many orions in the process. I also have a broad knowledge of science it was one thing that always piqued my interest, whilst on some archaeological find with the Captain. I met up with the Ambassador Tamzin, with a polite nod to her acknowledging our heritage and race, in exchange to her subtle warmth and character, that intrigued me. Some time later she requested me from the Captain who loaned me out to her, and in the end became her trusted bodyguard and military advisor, one of the few that she will trust with her life and take orders from.. I thrive on disruption and chaos i love to cause trouble then walk away innocently as if nothing had happened. I am confrontational, and if it’s a fight I won’t back down, I like to argue as well as long as its constructive, im a bit of a flirt and for the right person im a lot of fun!! Whilst on one mission on Seti 21 as always i had gotten myself in a pickle, bitten off more then i could chew so to speak, i was cornered and to be honest there was no way out when all i recall was shots coming from what seemed out of no where, picking off the mercs, they seemed to bed dropping like flies , it leveled out the playing field and i managed to turn it around. once the dust had settled i looked around and saw no one then int he distance a tall building that offered perfect view, of course that explained it .. a sniper.. i headed that way on the off chance i would catch some one there but most probably whoever had saved my hide would be long gone.. sure enough the place was empty with the exception of an empty shell casing with a bow around it.. I headed back to where i was staying and gathered my things, and decided to grab a drink before i left. entering the bar i noticed a striking Orion female.. arnt we all . she stood out though.. after ordering my food and a drink i sat down watching her. though oddly she came and sat down at my booth. She merely said " busy morning i see, glad to see your ass was covered " and i knew it was her after a long conversation we decided to join up for the next part of my trip , i could do with the company it had been a while so we short hopped over to the next planet i had a contact there i needed to retrieve some data from, we docked at the port and found lodgings though to be honest that night was a bit of a blur far too much alcohol was consumed and who knows what we got up to..i did have some odd bruises the next day,. anyway i tried to get Vis'ari up but she wasnt having it said bring breakfast to bed.. so i slung her body armour on .. it covered the right bits.. saved getting dressed and i trotted down to the bar, ordering some eggs over easy and orange juice, heading back up i heard it gun shots , typical leave her alone for 5 minutes and theres trouble .. kicking in the door i find armed men in there who seemed shocked to see me half naked in body armour waving my pistol at them , the distraction was enough for Vis to reach for her pistol and we managed to drop them Making a quick exit we head on out and meet our contact retrieving the data, after the exchange we head off and spend some few years running around doing various missions together, untill we parted ways . recently missing an old friend and finding a way to get back in touch we have met up reacquainted and are back as a team. Category:Characters